1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to limiting recording demands, such as but not limited to limiting recording demands on digital video recorders (DVRs) and other recording elements having capabilities to execute network communications.
2. Background Art
Digital video recorders (DVRs) and other media recording elements typically include a memory, hard drive, tape, or other element to electronically store electronic media, such as but not limited to programs, movies, audio, video, etc. The memory elements are typically limited as to an amount of media that can be stored. Once the memory becomes full or close to full, the recording element may be unable to record new material and/or may be forced to delete previously recorded media in favor of the new recordings.